That Annoying Song
by lackam
Summary: Several complain about the song of Glorfindel and the Balrog.


Title: That Annoying Song  
Author: Amber  
Beta: Oil  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Ecthelion, Námo  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Summary: Why did Glorfindel have songs sung about him?

Ecthelion sat at a small table in the square listening to the elflings playing around him.

"They are singing that annoying song again," he told his companions, Fingon and Egalmoth, as he took another gulp from his goblet of wine. "Why is Glorfindel the only one to merit songs about him slaying a Balrog? I killed one too you know."

"It is annoying to hear constantly. What was worse was having to hear it sung while still in Mando's Halls. Glorfindel was not that good, besides he died too," Fingon replied.

"Where is Glorfindel anyway? We have all been released I am told but nobody seems to have seen him," asked Egalmoth.

"I heard a rumor while at court that he was sent back," said Fingon.

"Sent back, to Arda Marred?" asked Ecthelion for clarification.

"Yes, and don't ask me how he was so lucky. We have to stay here and put up with every ones disdain for those of us who died and returned, while he gets to return to Arda and play the hero. It just isn't fair," Fingon replied.

"I say we go protest. If Glorfindel can go back, we can. And maybe we can get them to stop singing that annoying song," Ecthelion said as he downed another goblet of wine.

All afternoon the three friends sat in the square and listened to the elflings sing that annoying song. Finally they had drunk enough that they found the courage to challenge Námo. If nothing else, maybe they could get that annoying song banished. Calling for their mounts, they rode out of the city and headed towards Valimar to question Námo. It was dawn when they approached the walls of the city. The ride had cleared their heads and they no longer wanted to challenge the Lord of the Dead but saw nothing wrong with asking their questions.

Upon receiving permission for an audience with Námo, they were led to a small study to await his arrival. They did not have to wait long before Námo made his appearance.

"I understand you have questions for me?" Námo announced as he walked into the room. "I will save some time by explaining that no elves are being returned to Arda Marred so don't ask. Glorfindel is a special case and there are extenuating circumstances. You may envy the fact that he is returning as a hero but know that his duties are set and being a returned hero is not all that it would seem."

"So there is no hope for a return to Arda?" Ecthelion pressed.

"No," came the reply. "None are returning East. Not even the mariners are allowed to travel beyond a certain point before they find that they are pointed in a westerly direction again despite all they do. Middle-Earth is closed to you."

"Can we at least do something about that annoying elfling song then?" Fingon had the courage to ask.

Námo stared at them in surprise for a minute before divining the truth behind their words.

"You are jealous!" he stated.

"Ecthelion died defeating a Balrog also but he does not have songs sung about him. Others also fought and died at the hands of Balrogs but only Glorfindel has songs sung of him. We find that unfair and only seek to rectify the situation," Egalmoth said in their defense.

"Tell me then, name all who have defeated a Balrog," pressed Námo.

"We will admit that there are only two that we know of; Glorfindel and Ecthelion. But of them, only Glorfindel has songs sung," Fingon said while trying to figure out what Namo was leading them to.

"Tell me Ecthelion, did you defeat the Balrog by yourself, or were you helped by the warriors around you?" Námo continued.

"I will admit that I had help. The others weakened Gothmog with their arrows and distracted him and the others. And we killed two others besides Gothmog," Ecthelion said rather smugly.

"Yes, you and your warriors killed the Balrogs, together. While it is a commendable feat, even you must admit that Glorfindel defeating his Balrog alone trumps what you did," Námo said with a slight smile.

The three did not want to admit it but Námo did have a point. They still didn't see where that warranted Glorfindel's praise while others were forgotten though. Námo saw this and knew that he had to press his final point home.

"Now that you have conceded that his feat was bigger, tell me what Glorfindel had that you in the square did not have?" Námo said with a small smile that unnerved the other three.

Try as they might, they could not come up with one advantage that Glorfindel had over those in the square. As they analyzed the situations, they began to realize that maybe they had been unjust in their jealousy. Námo let them think for a while and was glad at some of the conclusions he was seeing that they reached. But they still did not understand the basic point of why songs were sung about Glorfindel and not the others. As they turned to him in confusion, he headed for the door to leave.

"Witnesses gentlemen. Glorfindel left live witnesses," Námo said as he sailed out of the door.


End file.
